


Walking and Pacing

by NixxieFic



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M, RPF, RPS - Freeform, Real Person Slash - Freeform, oblivious love, please don't re-post elsewhere, real person fiction - Freeform, two idiots in love, written in 2003
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixxieFic/pseuds/NixxieFic
Summary: Author's notes: These are two interconnected Drabbles. First drabble is Daves POV, the second is KarlsStuff: This was first posted to the yahoo group 'Rare_Pairs' a LOTR group, on 27th March 2003. As the groups are being deleted I've decided to post everything of mine that I can find onto here to save it. It's completely un-changed from how it was posted back then so it probably shows its age!





	Walking and Pacing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Not mine, never will be *pouts*
> 
> Warnings: Real Person Slash - meaning these are based on real people, whether they really do this stuff is not known to me.
> 
> Beta'd by Heather.

Walking. It feels like I've been walking for hours, and yet I don't think I've got anywhere. In fact, I think I might be stepping backwards in my mind as my feet move ever onwards. I have no idea where I am any more. The suburbs of Wellington are not exactly my usual stomping grounds. The vibrant city of Sydney is more like it for me, with all its neon lights and fancy dress and gay parades.

And yet here I am, in a city I don't call my home, even though it's where my heart is.

My Broken heart.

\------------------

Pacing, my feet are really starting to bloody ache from all this damned pacing. Where did he go? Why wouldn't he stay to hear me out?  
I mean, I know I didn't answer the way he obviously expected me to.  
But then, how could I? It wasn't exactly the kind of thing I'm used to hearing from him. Words of love.

Jesus, I think he scared half a year out of me...trouble is I'm betting it showed too. Pretty obvious I didn't feel the same way about him that he does towards me.

Or, should I say, that I don't...yet.


End file.
